


Drugs Dig Deep Inside

by dirksnipples



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Batter’s monster form is considered him being a half breed, Blood, Burning, Codependency, Dark, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealer Zacharie, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hitting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Needles, Purity, Romance, Violence, Will Tag As Goes, bad influence, they appear as humans, they have to hide their actual forms, wont know more about that till later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Batter is a self loathing monster.Zacharie is just a drug dealer who gets his kicks from others getting down on their knees, acting like he’s above them, just to get his goods.Their fated meeting shouldn’t have happened.
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Drugs Dig Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure this is OOC. I know for a fact there are a lot of grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Dark skies, heavy rain, and wind that can chill you to the bone. This sort of weather was more or less consistent in the area, setting a grim mood for an everyday horror novel. While the pitter-patter of rain was a big welcome when he was stressed, it was an annoyance when he’d have to run in it. It is expected of him, he has to set an example. An example of stupidity that added to the list of things that he hates about himself, and will always hate along with everyone else he went to practice with. 

What kind of practice? Not the one that you’re thinking of. More of a practice that was required of every single student attending this...school of sorts. You are required to be able to control yourself, and this class was a way to get rid of excess energy. While it is handy for those that need to release it, Batter personally didn’t think that he needed it. No, he was a walking brick wall for a reason. That reason being that as long as his emotions didn’t show, he could control his form. This was of interest to his instructors, seeing as his kind was more energetic than most. Took a lot of exercise to really get rid of their hyperness, so to speak. 

A place full of all different kinds of people. All different in their own unique way, and while his family was more monstrous than most, he isn’t really into showing it off. He didn’t like changing forms, and he would prefer not to. He’s hideous inside. His mother is one of the purest being that he knew, while his father was one of the lesser wanted beings. Putting the two together created a disaster. He wishes that he could take more of his mother’s angelic form, but alas, genetics did no such thing. He’s not fond of his guardians in general, being as they fought nonstop, and his mother left him to suffer. He remembers how she blamed him for their terrible lifestyle. His dad was found dead in a ditch, transformed, and a bit too bloody. They only knew it was him by taking a DNA test and tracing it back. 

He remembers being in the police station all day. Remembers being accused of the crime, but having an alibi is what saved his ass. An easy statement that shouldn’t have taken police officers all day, but what did he know? He’s just an emotionless orphan whose mother left him, and whose father was killed. It’s not like he liked them anyway, what with the constant abuse of alcohol and drugs, not to mention physical abuse adding to it more times than he could count. He has scars, but lucky for him, he would prefer not to take his shirt off. Not even to change forms for inspection. 

Inspection is sort of a way for doctors to test and make sure that you’re not taking anything bad. Some liked to get illegal drugs, pump it into their system just to make them stronger. Drugs that get you addicted. Drugs that slowly kill you from the inside out. Drugs that made some rich, and others dead. While these inspections were necessary before, they became monthly after drug gangs formed. Too many young kids taking them. Too many young kids wanting to look cool in front of others. The school he attends is more of a prestigious one. His in particular is designed to shape them into being leaders and protectors of sorts. They had one being who ruled over everything. They have four different Zones that needed to be looked after, and that’s where the Protectors come in. The Protectors are the watchful eye over each of the Zones. The smaller and more tedious work is given to lesser wanted individuals known as ‘Elsen.’ The Elsen do the dirty work and barely scrape by, and have to report to the Protectors. The Protectors monitor their Zones, and that’s where reporting between each other Zone Protector comes in. They come up with ideas, they have requests from the Elsen, and then they run it by the Leader, who approves or denies any requests or ideas and simply listens to a report of how things are. In the end, the final word is always give by the Leader.

The Leader is located in more of a secluded area which is known as ‘The Room.’ There are only few other people that live in the area. Most are guards to protect the Leader, while others are workers that help the Leader with anything that they need.

Batter always feels self conscious on inspection days. No amount of praise (or the insults he did get) for his lineage or even perfect attendance and grades would make him feel better about what he was deep inside. While he was put in this school for having his mother’s blood, and strength to protect all, he’s not really welcomed there. He is of lower class, and many of the other students don’t want someone who is of relation to a lesser being, despite also being related to someone of higher. His outer appearance is the only thing that brings him peace. He didn’t look more like one of his parents, he looked like both. While this would bring discomfort to some, it brought him relief. He could look in the mirror and see himself. A mix of two people. No reminder of one or the other, just him. Turning into this monster... Every time he feels something, his appearance becomes as fragile as an infant. Like everything is glass. A side affect of having his father’s blood. Even the slightest change in his mentality, and his beast inside wanted out. He’s hurt someone before, but it was when he was a mere child. They weren’t expecting a young boy to have so much strength. Something his dad was proud of. Something his dad wanted to be the leader of this world. 

Something he didn’t want, but became too clouded to realize that he didn’t. 

Batter frowned, distress filling him. He knows that he should be relaxed as always, but it’s hard. He doesn’t want to see himself in the three way mirrors that they have set up for the inspections. He doesn’t want to see this hideous thing that‘s made him hate who he is. The thing that’s taken everything he’s loved away. Has broken his bones. 

Makes him fear. 

He feels his bones shift inside of him, and he grips his hands together, wringing them a bit to maintain his composure. He grits his teeth, forcing the extra sets of eyes that slide upon his face to remain closed. He must appear calm. If he doesn’t, he will be forced to be exposed to that hideous thing longer than he wants. His lineage is nothing to be praised. He’s nothing like his mother. Just because he’s a halfbreed, it doesn’t mean he’s special. It doesn’t mean he’s capable of being a weapon to protect everyone else. He’s not on top like he wants to believe. No, he’s lower than the Elsen that breathe smoke. Even they have significance. More significant qualities than he himself. He doesn’t tell these thoughts to anyone. They are very unlike him, almost as if he were a different person when he felt like this. 

The line moved slowly, and the closer he got, the more nervous he got. Just as he was next in line, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths, fingertips gliding over his pale blond, almost white, locks gently. His strong jaw was locked in place, and his body began to stiffen. Luckily the breathing exercises helped him ease out of transforming. He adjusted his jersey, not liking that he had to get these monthly examinations in the first place. 

“Next please.” A young voice calls, calling Batter out of his thoughts. He lets a breath out through his nose, taking a step through the door. He’s used to the mat squishing under his feet.“Stand right here, please.” The lady says, Sucre is her name, pointing to an X with her foot. 

“Michael?” She questions like she doesn’t know who he is. He gives a noise of confirmation, calling her masked assistant over. Batter watches him out of the corner of his eye, the guys black hair seeming to follow his movements, his brown eyes full of dark circles. He’s never seen him before, and based off his appearance, he doesn’t seem to take care of himself well. 

But who is he to judge?

“Alright Michael,” The nurse starts, grabbing some wires. “You know how this works. I attach these to your forehead, this to your wrist. We find anything in your system, well...I’m not too worried.” She finishes, attaching two round pads to his forehead, the other to his wrist. He takes in a small breath, waiting for instructions. She seems to draw it out, as if she knew that Batter hated doing this. Maybe he’s more obvious than he previously thought. She proceeds to take his height, weight, and blood pressure, before grabbing some odd bottles that he’s never seen before. He didn’t have time to linger, as she began to adjust his jersey a bit, smiling innocently at him. “Wouldn’t want to rip it, now would we?” She asks, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks, head shaking. He can feel his bones crackle at the notion. “Whenever you’re ready Michael.” She finished, waiting. Batter takes a deep breath, before letting his body relax. He suddenly feels his bones shift and crack, nails growing. He can suddenly see everything, yet not enough, all at once. He doesn’t like the feeling of his eyes all blinking out of rhythm, the way his hands look like talons more than hands. He hates the way his feet force him to balance on the front, almost like a dogs. He despises the long snout in front of him, teeth long and pointed. 

The machines beep hysterically. The woman’s assistant looks wide eyed for a moment, dark bags seeming to be more prominent. He looks deep into Batter’s eyes, but anything beyond that is unknown. Batter can feel his heart racing in his chest, causing the machines to contribute more hysterical noise. The noise makes him uncomfortable, but so does the hard staring from a complete stranger. It wasn’t unnatural for them to beep, it just meant that he had a lot of pent up energy. This meant that he’d be forced to let out all of it. He didn’t want to deal with others. It meant having to see this monster. 

Batter took a slow deep breath, trying hard to control himself, yet the staring drove him crazy. The woman began to poke and prod at him, shining lights into some of his eyes, before taking his temperature. Next she took photos of him, and that was that. The moment she gave the sign, Batter quickly turned back, shaking from nerves. The woman smiled at him, patting his back, before writing down what she needed to. “You'll have to sign up for an athletic class, but other than that you’re good at first glance. I’ll be looking at the documents for further information, but keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll be fine.” She said, before dismissing him with a “Good day, Michael.” And opening the door for him. 

Her assistant eyeballed him longer than he was comfortable with. 

oOo

The rain continued as Batter finally left the school for the day. Learning about how he could use his abilities to create a better world, how he is a perfect example of a strong leader. Of course, his opponent is none other than Vader Eloha. They are always in a match for perfect grades, perfect attendance. She didn’t act it, but really, she thrives for the competition. She attracted Batter easily. If she knew that she could have him wrapped around her finger, well…

She is the perfect example of a leader. Batter could see her as a wonderful leader, always keeping everything at peace. He loved her competitive nature, always getting a little too into the small games that they’d play with each other. Everyone thought that they would make a great couple, but Batter thought otherwise. 

She’s soft, beautiful, powerful, cunning, and so much more. She’s one of the most purest beings that Batter has ever met, and as much as he’d like to take her hand, he knows that he isn’t right for her. 

Something about himself that he felt wasn’t ready to woo such an exotic creature such as Vader. She needed someone who wouldn’t disgust her. Someone who could protect her emotionally, and understand her feelings deep down. All he could be for her, is a pawn for fighting to keep the world at peace.

Batter does think about her more than he’s comfortable with. He does know that his feelings mean something, but not in a pure way. He knows that if he got ahold of her, she’d suffer. He would pin her down, and defile her purity. Just simply brushing the back of his hand across her cheek would ruin her even more. He’s tried it. He thought trying to give into the desire would spark something pure within him, but all he saw was a black scorch mark on her beautiful pale face. She never pushed him away either. Didn’t say a word about it. Batter just thinks that she’s too pure to show hatred towards an impure being like him. Batter sighed as he continued down the abandoned sidewalk. He’s not surprised that the neighborhoods were abandoned, who’d want to be stuck in the rain, after all. This was the usual time that the infamous Elsen Gangs were out and about, always doing their wicked business when no one else was around. Without a strong leader, the world would suffer. This is one of the reasons why their school was so concerned with picking the next leader. Their current one is becoming corrupt. 

Only if Batter knew that the world would always suffer no matter what. 

He could feel his insides churning, energy coursing through him. His bones cracked, and he was seeing multiple things at once. He grit his teeth, stopping where he was, and closing his eyes. 

He knows that he should attend evening practice to release his energy like he was instructed, but he didn’t really feel like it. No, instead he decided to take a walk. He adjusted his hat on his head, pulling the hood of his hoodie up, grateful that he had a bit more protection from the rain. He let out a sigh, enjoying the rain for a moment, before opening his eyes and trying to enjoy the scenery around him. He was happy to have his form contained once more. 

He turned down an alleyway, a short cut he normally took to get to his apartment. Ever since his father abandoned him, he’s resorted to living in a small studio apartment. He’s not expecting any guests to ever visit him, so the small space didn’t really bother him, plus he got it for cheap. It could be better, but he’s also grown to like the old wood and weird yellow stains on the ceiling. The way the window only opens halfway. The weird small burn mark on one corner of the wall, probably a cigarette, but he also found weed stashed in a floorboard, so…

He sort of...just threw it in the trash. He didn’t really care at that moment what happened with it. Maybe someone got a good high, who knows. 

He walked at a slow pace, preferring to enjoy the comfort of the rain regardless of how it chilled him. 

The small smacks of the rain as they landed, the smell of the air. It felt clean for once in the area. He lived in on the poor side of town, right by all of the Elsen. The place is filled with heavy black smoke, the noises of poor breathing could always be heard. He would have preferred something a little more secluded, but he couldn’t afford it. Oddly enough, he hoped that the air wouldn’t affect him. It never has, but he boiled it down to him being more filthy than he initially thought. He wanted out of this whole place as soon as possible, and winning against Vader was the only way to do that. But, he doesn’t quite see himself doing that. A weird part of him likes the idea of people bowing down to a halfbreed like him, but the thought always disappears when Vader enters his mind once more. 

He shivers a bit from the cold, hunching in on himself as he finally neared the halfway point of the alley. Of course, just as he turned, he was pushed down. His face scratched against the muddy ground, casting him in its filthy color. His hoodie and jersey are sure to be stained, and he felt disgusted. He was flipped over onto his back, and his eyes met cold red ones. The being above him hissed at him, and Batter quickly took in that he was transformed. His lizard like appearance made Batter cringe, but he began to push at the male. However, he was hit, forcing his hands to cup the bruising area, being his face. He grit his teeth, glaring at the lizard man above. He could feel disgust fill up inside of himself, and the moment the man hissed at him once again, Batter hissed back, punching the man above him. He managed to push the lizard off of him, and he got up, ready to run away. As much as he’d love to stay and purge whatever this impure asshole is, he’d rather not be thrown in jail. 

He began to stagger away, but his ankle was grabbed, and he fell right back to the ground. Batter kicked at the man below him, managing to hit him in the face. He could feel his teeth begin to sharpen, and his eyes begin to open. Honestly, this was all stressing him out more than it should. Yet, no matter how much he kicked, the lizard man just wouldn’t stop. He could see a strange blue foam dripping from his mouth, dripping onto Batter’s foot. Batter cringed once more, trying to kick harder. He gasped as he was pulled backward and yelped when he was thrown against the wall beside them. He groaned, gritting his eyes shut from the pain. Yet, the moment he heard shuffling, he tried to stand up, only to be forced back down. The weird foam was all over the place now, and the lizard hissed and snarled. 

Batter didn’t understand what it wanted and why, but he was ready for the worst. 

Only it didn’t come. 

Suddenly the lizard was screeching, clawing at its neck as it writhed on the ground. Batter almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. More blue foam leaked from his mouth, and despite being attacked, something inside of him forced him to move. He quickly turned the lizard onto its side, commanding him to take a deep breath, only to have him die not long after. Batter sat back on his knees, hands moving away from the corpse, squeezing together. He grit his teeth, before standing up abruptly. He grabbed his hat that had fallen off, and began to speed walk back his studio. He ignored his small Elsen neighbors, who tried to say hello, and shoved his way inside his home. Once inside, he slammed the door shut, kicking off his shoes, and running into his bathroom. He felt ticklish tingles course throughout his body, making him shudder. He didn’t like what had happened, nor the way he felt. He felt nauseous, and…

He turned the hot water on full blast, quickly peeling his now stained clothes off, and stepping into the hot steam. 

He scrubbed until his skin was raw.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can commission me! Slots are still open. 
> 
> [Prices!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_yd3p6HGQh/?igshid=1g7rce9jq1dbf)


End file.
